


Система принятия решений

by Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: Иногда судьбу вселенной определяет случайность, но действительно важные решения приходится принимать самому.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Система принятия решений

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под впечатлением [вот этого](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbexgPyeJQ&list=PLQFqxoSCf2xaQOTSSiOX1nikDO-KS3_-K&index=12) клипа на песню Элтона Джона, соответствующая сцена фактически с него списана.

Система поддержки принятия решений (СППР) (англ. Decision Support System, DSS) —   
компьютерная автоматизированная система, целью которой является помощь людям,   
принимающим решение в сложных условиях для полного и объективного анализа   
предметной деятельности. Рациональный процесс решения проблем и задач включает   
следующие этапы, при необходимости выполняемые одновременно, параллельно,   
итерационно, с возвратом к исполнению предыдущих этапов:  
Ситуационный анализ (анализ проблемной ситуации);  
Идентификация проблемы и постановка цели;  
Поиск необходимой информации;  
Формирование множества возможных решений;  
Проведение оценки решений (в т.ч. имитационное моделирование);  
Выбор наилучшего решения;  
Планирование;  
Реализация;  
Мониторинг реализации;  
Оценка результата. © Wikipedia

Ситуационный анализ

Бункер русской Гидры был явно заброшен уже давно, большинство комнат были пусты, явной информации на допотопных компьютерах не было, а восстанавливать стертую сейчас было нечем... да и не хотелось. Он ограничился тем, что собрал все, что хоть отдаленно напоминало носители информации, в маленькую комнату управления, в которой прятался от них Земо, и оставил на пульте достаточно мощную мину, чтобы ничего из этого не подлежало восстановлению. Последней он отщелкнул из проигрывателя ту самую кассету и, держа ее кончиками пальцев, как ядовитую змею, отнес туда же. Игнорируя слепые взгляды зимних солдат в колбах, растыкал заряды в центральном зале, подхватил щит и отломанную маску и пошел к лифту наверх.

В проеме дверей, неразличимый в деталях из-за бьющего снаружи света, застыл четкий широкоплечий силуэт. Тони замер, на мгновение подумав, что это Роджерс решил зачем-то дождаться его здесь, и только потом понял, что человек меньше — и ниже, и не такой массивный. Вблизи фигура стала разборчивее, но осталась такой же темной.

— Т’Чалла.

Наследный принц Ваканды чуть наклонил голову, пытливо глядя темными глазами на Тони, битую броню и щит с царапинами от собственных когтей.

— Капитан Роджерс и его спутник забрали квинджет, а ваш костюм очевидно непригоден для полета, — сказал он. — Я возвращаюсь в Берлин и думаю, вам стоит сделать то же. Прошу. — Он гостеприимно повел рукой, как будто стоял не посреди забытой всеми сибирской глуши, а в собственном тронном зале.

Тони против воли порадовался, что в далеком детстве его так муштровали светскими манерами и правилами хорошего тона. И тому, что, ненавистные когда-то, эти правила вообще существовали. Сейчас можно было спрятаться в них, как во временную броню вместо разбитой, не спрашивать, куда улетел Роджерс со своим дружком и что они сказали Т’Чалле, что он отпустил их без боя — а ведь прилетел же за этим! Вообще ни о чем не говорить, просто так же сдержанно кивнуть и сказать:

— Спасибо, ваше высочество, это было бы очень кстати. Надеюсь, ваш самолет стоит достаточно далеко, сейчас крепко тряхнет.

Т’Чалла кивнул в ответ и пошел впереди. Бритая наголо женщина, знакомая по Берлину, только сейчас в оранжевой узорчатой полуброне, а не стильном черном платье, недовольно поджала губы, но послушалась молчаливого жеста и так же молча заняла место пилота в маленьком одноместном джете, оставив их наедине у второго, более крупного. Вакандский летательный аппарат походил на летающую тарелку, если бы у инопланетян были вкусы хип-хоперов и тяга к африканской этнике. И привычка к королевской роскоши, додумал он внутри, рассматривая узорчатые панели и мягкий диван по периметру рубки. В другое время Тони бы уже весь изошел любопытством, разглядывая технику, подобной которой не видел никогда — это он-то, законодатель технического прогресса. Но сейчас было одновременно и любопытно и никак. Он не мог себя заставить даже толком заинтересоваться принципом работы двигателя.

— Вам нужна помощь, мистер Старк? — спросил принц, поворачиваясь от пульта управления.

— Нет, — резче, чем хотел, ответил он, потом подумал и исправился: — Спасибо, Т’Чалла. Разве что пачку влажных салфеток.

Части погнутой брони скрипели и местами заедали, но все же удалось снять ее полностью. Тони машинально встряхнулся, расправляя мятую одежду. Перед визитом в Рафт он не ожидал, что ему понадобится броня, иначе надел бы что-то более удобное, или переоделся уже вертолете, но в тот момент он решил, что это же недолго, зачем отвлекаться. Т’Чалла молча подал пачку антибактериальных салфеток, и Тони, тихо шипя, стал стирать кровь от ссадин. Неприятнее всего была глубокая царапина на левом виске от острого края сбитой маски. Тони вполголоса выругался и отказался пока что думать на эту тему.

Земо наблюдал за ним заторможенным взглядом рептилии из дальнего угла дивана. Он не был даже связан, видимо, Т’Чалла считал, что физически он неопасен. Тони мог бы с ним поспорить, учитывая прошлое Земо в соковийском спецназе, но ему было плевать. Земо был добычей Т’Чаллы, вот тот пусть и разбирается. Впрочем, он действительно сидел смирно, только смотрел, почти не мигая. Тони вспомнилась давняя байка Клинта про варана, который кусает жертву, а потом терпеливо ходит за ней, пока отрава не подействует. Что-то такое Земо ведь и сделал с ними, отравил их всех старой тайной, и этот яд уже никак не вывести, не вылечить. Теперь ему остается только с удовлетворением смотреть на агонию.

— Одного не могу понять, — сказал Тони, чтобы перебить эту больную мысль. — Откуда ты выкопал эту пленку? Как вообще узнал о ней? Где твоя Соковия, а где Россия?

Земо чуть скосил на него глаза, и Тони показалось, что мир замедлился, как будто очередная секунда стала длинной и вязкой. Взгляд у соковийского полковника не был ожидающим, понял он. Он не ждал, как варан, он уже всего дождался, и дальше просто ничего нет. И отвечать Тони из того места за гранью, куда он ушел, он уже не видит смысла. Но потом что-то дрогнуло в глубине — злорадство? желание все-таки поделиться? попытка добить? и Земо ответил хрипловатым голосом:

— Из файлов Щ.И.Т.а в интернете.

— Херня, — фыркнул Тони, — придумай вранье получше. Я лично перебрал весь дамп Щ.И.Т.а по байту. Как ты думаешь, как мы нашли вашего фон Штрукера и другие базы Гидры?

Земо, казалось, даже удивился.

— Но тогда ты же должен был знать про Зимнего солдата?

— Я и знал. — Тони сжал зубы так, что стало больно. — Года два назад Роджерс притащил какую-то древнюю папку из КГБ с описанием экспериментов. Только там не было нихрена про операции, одни даты и ссылки на другие тома дела. — Выходит, Стив все-таки что-то скрыл от него? И все это время, пока он искал зацепки, писал алгоритмы распознавания лиц, тренировал Вижена анализировать видео с редких и плохеньких полицейских камер в Восточной Европе, пока возился с технологией работы с воспоминаниями, рассчитывая потом применить к промороженным мозгам Барнса... Чертов доверчивый идиот, готовый на все ради мимолетной порции тепла и ласковой улыбки...

— В архиве Щ.И.Т.а был скрытый раздел, зашифрованный по частям... — продолжал тем временем Земо, но как-то уже неуверенно.

Тони даже вынырнул из ненависти к себе.

— Мальчик, — злобно сказал он, хотя Земо был не настолько уж моложе, может даже немного старше Стива... нет, не надо сейчас про Стива, — ты еще под стол пешком ходил, а я уже знал про криптографию все. Не хочешь признаваться — хрен с тобой, уже не важно. Но не ври.

Земо сощурился, кажется только сейчас осознавая все, что Тони сказал.

— У вас были файлы Щ.И.Т.а с информацией про Гидру, ты знал, что Барнс был Зимним солдатом, и при этом не знал, что русские его посылали за сывороткой суперсолдата и он в ходе задания убил твоих родителей?

Тони чуть не ударил его, эта рана была слишком свежей, чтобы вот так совать туда пальцы. По Земо было видно, что тот прекрасно это понял, но он только дернул углом рта в пародии на улыбку. Неудивительно, специалист из отряда для особых поручений не мог не знать, какой эффект окажут его слова. Земо, может, уже и было плевать на весь мир и на себя, но такие рабочие привычки никуда не деваются, Тони знал это хоть бы и по Наташе.

— Роджерс в аэропорту говорил о суперсолдатах, — пробормотал он, смутно вспоминая утренний короткий и бессмысленный разговор. Бессмысленный, потому что они оба, казалось, тогда все уже для себя решили и выбрали. — Он думал, что ты хочешь их разбудить.

Земо криво и почти по-настоящему злорадно улыбнулся. Кажется, от этого разговора он оживал, наконец-то получая удовлетворение, о котором мечтал, когда планировал месть, а потом не получил, как оно обычно бывает. Тони, парадоксально, тоже было немного легче — Земо давал ему пищу для размышлений, и это было привычнее и гораздо проще, чем тонуть в боли, обиде и сожалении.

— Мы не слышали раньше о других Зимних солдатах ни разу, — продолжил Тони размышлять вслух. — И о сыворотке тоже. — Так вот почему отец тогда поехал в Вашингтон, подумал он про себя. Вот оно то самое достаточно важное, чтобы лично везти его в столицу — в Щ.И.Т.! — вместо того, чтобы сразу ехать с мамой на запланированные каникулы. Гребаная его работа, которая была важнее всего на свете... кроме Капитана Америки, проклятого Стива Роджерса, и разве он сам не такой же, как отец? Разве Пеппер его действия едва не стоили жизни уже сколько, раза три? Правильно она сделала, что ушла. А больше всего стыдно, что Тони об этом особо и не жалел.

— И все-таки, — сказал он, чтобы снова перебить мучительный внутренний монолог, — где же ты это все взял? В базе Фьюри были ячейки нашей Гидры — ну как нашей, из Щ.И.Т.а. А тот русский бункер к Щ.И.Т.у никакого отношения не имел. Если бы Фьюри знал о том, что русские украли сыворотку и делали суперсолдат — так же? — он бы отправил нас туда еще четыре года назад.

Тони не очень ожидал правды. Было бы логичнее, если б соковиец оставил его мучиться нераскрытой загадкой. Но Земо моргнул и ответил:

— Косич... полковник нашей ГБ сказал мне как-то: «тебе нужна информация про Мстителей — начни хотя бы с тех слитых данных Щ.И.Т.а, вдруг будет какая-то зацепка для начала». И прислал ссылку...

— Эта ваша госбезопасность вся по маковку в Гидре, если ты вдруг не знал, — проворчал Тони. После того как закончились Югославские войны, Гидра устроилась в Соковии как дома — полуразрушенная страна и нищее население, готовое на все, чтобы выжить, и со старыми счетами к НАТО. Мысль отдавала горечью; судя по всему, одна конкретная соковийка до сих пор помнила старое зло лучше недавнего добра. — Тебе подсунули информацию лично для тебя, в затейливой обертке, чтобы подстава была не так очевидна, и использовали втемную.

Земо пожал плечами и улыбнулся пустой нерадостной улыбкой.

— Ну, все равно получилось неплохо, а?

Тони втянул воздух сквозь зубы и отошел от него подальше, пока еще сдерживался. Все, что он мог и хотел сказать, Земо явно уже сказал. Доставлять ему дополнительное удовольствие Тони не собирался.

Т’Чалла, казалось, все внимание посвятил пульту управления, почти неподвижный и внешне невозмутимый, как его тотемный зверь. Тони бы не удивился, если бы сейчас в ответ на его пристальный взгляд в спину будущий король Ваканды досадливо дернул ухом, не оборачиваясь. Ну и глупости лезут в голову.

— Мы подлетаем к Берлину, — сказал Т’Чалла вместо этого. — Если я правильно понимаю, вы не хотите афишировать свое присутствие здесь.

— Какая разница, если он, — Тони ткнул пальцем через плечо на Земо, — все равно расскажет этому, как его, мелкому Россу.

— Он не расскажет, — со странной уверенностью ответил Т’Чалла. — Честно говоря, я был совершенно уверен, что он и с вами не заговорит. Но я ошибся, и это хорошо.

— Чем же?

— Вы поймете это позже, — загадочно ответил этот... кошачий король, скосив на него темный с синей искрой взгляд.

Ох уж эта традиционная мистическая мудрость, хотел сказать Тони, но сдержался снова. Т’Чалла уже дважды здорово помог ему, и не было смысла ссориться по пустякам. Поэтому он просто молча пожал плечами.

Он выждал время, пока от футуристического трапа отъехал солидный синий лексус и, немного позже, подъехал его собственный ауди, вместе с Хэппи побросал в багажник куски брони и щит, избегая любопытного взгляда, и упал на заднее сидение, сказав только:

— Давай в гостиницу, все потом.

Хэппи, при всей его общительности и суперзаботливости, хорошо знал, когда добиваться ответа бессмысленно, поэтому только нахмурился в зеркало заднего вида и завел двигатель. Тони бездумно смотрел в окно, ощущая только абсолютную усталость и больше ничего.

В гостинице их ждал Питер, и это тоже был хороший шанс отвлечься и не думать... просто не думать.

Имитационное моделирование

— Босс, аномальные показатели магнитного и электростатического поля, — сказала Пятница, перебивая почти медитативное состояние, в котором так хорошо писался код, и наниты, наконец-то, слушались как надо. Тони вынырнул из уютного кокона музыки и работы и с интересом уставился на огненный вихрь, рассыпающий рыжие искры. Вихрь рос в диаметре, потом в центре открылся окном в мрачноватое помещение и явил высокого худощавого мужчину со странно кошачьими серыми глазами, аккуратной бородкой и черными с проседью волосами. На нем были кроссовки, обычные джинсы и довольно потрепанное серое худи, зато на груди висел массивный сложный медальон, один вид которого обещал новую порцию сверхъестественного, и Тони чуть не застонал.

— А ведь я по этому совсем не скучал, — пробормотал он, направляя на пришельца ладонь, которая уже оделась в перчатку.

Тот не занервничал, только успокаивающе поднял пустые руки ладонями вперед.

— В этом нет необходимости, Тони. Извините, я не предупредил о своем приходе.

— Мы знакомы? — на всякий случай уточнил Тони, хотя был совершенно уверен в обратном.

— Пока нет, — подтвердил гость. — Это несколько запутанно, но... Меня зовут Стивен Стрендж. Я Хранитель нью-йоркского Санктум Санкторум.

— И это?..

— Одна из трех баз Ордена мастеров мистических искусств.

— Как интересно, — сказал Тони, даже не стараясь изображать любопытство. — Что вам нужно, мистер Стрендж?

— Я предпочитаю «доктор», если можно. — Стрендж жестом закрыл портал и подошел чуть ближе, все так же не смущаясь нацеленной на него перчатки. Тони вздохнул и опустил руку.

— Доктор Стрендж, — повторил Тони. Что-то было все же знакомое в этом имени. — Пятница?..

— Доктор Стивен Стрендж числился в приоритетном списке целей проекта «Озарение», — ответила та. — Босс, мне продолжить поиск по общедоступным базам?

Тони молча отмахнулся. Обычные базы вряд ли расскажут о неожиданном госте что-то интересное.

— Итак, доктор Стрендж, — он выделил интонацией «доктор», — что же нужно от меня этому вашему Ордену мистических мастеров?

Стрендж скривился от намеренного искажения, но ответил:

— Я здесь не как представитель Ордена, а по... личному делу.

Тони поднял бровь. Стрендж задумчиво потер ладони. Тони проследил движение — длинные пальцы в тонких, еле заметных хирургических шрамах чуть подрагивали. Стрендж досадливо поморщился и сунул руки в карманы.

— Это не от волнения или нечистой совести, — неприятным голосом сказал он, — всего лишь посттравматический тремор.

Тони отвел глаза и молча принял объяснение.

— Итак, доктор?

— Как Верховный маг Ордена, — Тони все-таки не удержался и поиграл бровями, заслужив сердитую гримасу, — как Верховный Маг, я являюсь хранителем древнего артефакта... — Тони драматически закатил глаза, и Стрендж не выдержал: — Боже, да зачем это мне вообще? Ну подумаешь, я не люблю носить строгие черные костюмы...

Продолжая что-то возмущенно бурчать, Стрендж развернулся и быстро вычертил огненными линиями сложную мандалу, которая закрутилась в уже знакомое колесо. Руки у него при этом, что любопытно, совершенно не дрожали.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо, я был неправ, — примирительно сказал Тони, героически подавив желание съязвить и засмеяться одновременно. — Вы Верховный маг в Ордене мастеров мистических искусств, и у вас есть древний особо могучий чудодейственный артефакт, который?..

Стрендж нехорошо скосил на него взгляд.

Тони сделал максимально невинное лицо.

Маг еще несколько секунд недоверчиво поизучал его, потом вздохнул, схлопнул портал и повернулся к Тони лицом.

— Око Агамото, — он дотронулся до амулета, — позволяет хранителю манипулировать временем и видеть возможные варианты будущего. Поэтому в некотором смысле я с вами уже знаком. И поэтому мог бы и не удивляться, на самом деле. — Он закатил глаза, почти как Тони только что.

— Только возможные? — уточнил Тони.

— Разве это я должен объяснять вам, что невозможное — это частный случай возможного? — скептически поднял бровь Стрендж.

В других обстоятельствах Тони был бы искренне рад встретить достойного противника в том, что Наташа обычно называла пиписечным чемпионатом, но сейчас он был сильно не в форме, поэтому прямо спросил:

— Так что же вам от меня нужно, доктор?

Стрендж тоже сделал явно заметное усилие и так же прямо ответил:

— Я хотел бы предложить вам использовать Око.

Тони моргнул.

— Для...

— Для того, чтобы оценить возможные варианты будущего. Вы поймете мои мотивы, когда попробуете.

— Когда? Не если?

— Мистер Старк, вы же понимаете, что прежде, чем прийти сюда, я просмотрел все вероятности, которые образовались после моего решения, — терпеливо сказал Стрендж. — Понимаю, с вашей точки зрения это похоже на то, что я не оставляю вам выбора, но поверьте специалисту, выбор есть всегда.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Это было самое деликатное припирание к стенке в моей жизни. Как эта ваша штука работает?

Стренджу хватило совести выглядеть не довольным, а виноватым, когда он стащил шнурок с амулетом через голову и положил в подставленную ладонь Тони.

— Просто смотрите на камень.

— На что? — удивился Тони, но амулет в руках ожил, раскрылся, как шкатулка с секретом...

...переплетение узорчатых эллипсов сдвинулось, провернулось, открывая зеленый камень в глубине. Нет, это был не камень, а скорее плотный клубок множества нитей света — нет, светящихся строк непонятных символов — да и не таких уж непонятных...

...металлическая оправа чуть потеплела в ладонях, шевельнулась — и Тони решительно сунул ее обратно Стренджу, слыша только бешеный стук собственного сердца...

...портал за уходящим ни с чем Стренджем закрылся уже с полчаса назад, и Тони продолжал работать над архитектурой контейнера с нанитами. Мысль о визите странного мага с непонятными намеками о будущем вызвала в памяти давние страхи и не давала покоя. Захотелось разделить ее с кем-то, кто мог бы понять его опасения... и в который раз он сам себя одернул и тихо пробормотал сам себе «Да все равно, что это даст? Лучше справлюсь как-нибудь сам»...

Сердце стучало, хотя и не заходилось так уж в приступе паники, как он только что видел. Наверное, по второму разу любое переживание уже не такое острое.

— Пятница, сколько прошло времени?

— Сто тридцать миллисекунд, босс.

— Удобно, — пробормотал Тони. — Хотя и чертовски странно. Нервная у вас работа, доктор.

Тот чуть пожал плечами:

— Никто из нас особо не выбирал, правда? У вас получилось, Тони. Теперь попробуйте рассмотреть вероятности событий, которые вас интересуют.

— Котировки акций СИ на Нью-йоркской бирже? Или перспективы колонизации Марса?

— Решать вам. — Стрендж скрестил на груди руки, демонстрируя свое невмешательство.

Тони и хотелось попробовать, и одновременно хотелось оставить все как есть. Уже из одного разговора с магом было понятно, что знание будущего — тяжелая ноша, которая не столько помогает, сколько усложняет жизнь. Но жажда Старков к познанию рождалась раньше самих Старков, раньше даже фамильной самоуверенности. Поэтому он поднял амулет на уровень лица и скомандовал:

— Ну, давай, показывай.

...простенький телефон-раскладушка, теплый от его собственного тепла, лежал в ладони и ждал его решения. Он нажал кнопку вызова единственного контакта, на середине первого же гудка услышал знакомое «Тони?» — и упоенно орал в трубку минут пятнадцать, пока не пересохло горло. Роджерс молчал, и только по прерывистому дыханию было понятно, что он не бросил телефон на столе, пережидая истерику. Но на сердитое «Тащи свою задницу сюда» тут же тихо ответил «Да, Тони»...

...он позвонил Роджерсу из Сантктум Санкторум и без прелюдий спросил «Где эти голубки, Ванда и Вижен? Нет, мне плевать где, хватайте и везите их на Базу, у нас тут ситуация». «Да, Тони», — коротко ответил моментально собравшийся — а как же! — Кэп. Эбони Мо захватил Стренджа, и он кинулся за ним, и Питер увязался следом, но потом они повернули корабль к Земле, ведь там собиралась команда...

...он отвел душу на импровизированном совещании, срывая ужас, злость и боль поражения на молчащем Роджерсе, а потом и правда вспомнил, что на Титане остался разбитый корабль Эбони Мо, в бортовом компьютере которого могло быть что-то полезное. Они действительно нашли там координаты Сада Таноса, только чтобы убедиться, что все равно уже опоздали на два дня...

...он привез на почти безлюдную базу Мстителей хрононавигатор и щит в багажнике, чтобы, наконец-то, прекратить эту глупую затянувшуюся ссору, смотрел в ожившие и засиявшие теплом глаза Стива и не понимал, какого черта они просрали столько лет...

Видения были неравномерными и похожими на сны — что-то было удивительно детальным и реалистичным, а что-то — невнятным, смазанным и ускользало из фокуса внимания; вроде и есть, но ты его не осознаешь, и чем дальше в будущее, тем сложнее было что-то разобрать. Десятки версий одного и того же разговора, где не сдержанное или, наоборот, с усилием сказанное слово меняли все, случайные решения или упущенные счастливые совпадения... Камень сопротивлялся его воле, как будто был живым существом, и его явно не радовала смена владельца. По виску щекотно ползла капля пота, и пальцы, сжимающие амулет, дрожали куда сильнее, чем у Стренджа, но Тони заставил и себя и камень смотреть дальше.

...вибраниумные пальцы сомкнулись на рамке реактора, проламывая титановый сплав, и Тони направил весь заряд в один выстрел, а потом со странным удивлением смотрел, как отлетает к дальней стене тело со сквозной дырой в груди. И уже с ощущением непоправимой катастрофы перевел взгляд на неверящее лицо Стива, который переводил взгляд с него на застывшее лицо Барнса...

...Стив переводил взгляд с Барнса на неподвижную фигуру в желто-красной броне с дырой в груди вместо реактора, с темно-красного и мокрого на торчащих обломках металла на такое же темно-красное на металлических пальцах, и его лицо просто каменело, теряя все живые краски и эмоции...

Тони конвульсивно сжал пальцы на оправе камня, а второй рукой ухватился за край рабочего стола, пытаясь вдохнуть сквозь мучительный спазм.

Стрендж смотрел на него, и сейчас взгляд, который Тони раньше бы назвал отстраненным, был для него почти сочувствующим. Видения камня оставили багаж знаний, и пусть даже в будущем их знакомство было достаточно коротким, зато очень насыщенным. Теперь Тони лучше понимал, почему Стрендж решил вмешаться.

— Пятница, голографический интерфейс, — попросил он, отдышавшись, и начал строить в столбе голубоватого света кривоватое дерево из отрезков и разветвлений. Стрендж наблюдал, наклонив голову набок и чуть прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к амулету, снова занявшему свое место у него на груди — успокаивая то ли себя, то ли камень.

— Поправьте меня, если я неправ, но чем раньше ветвится сюжет, тем более короткий временной промежуток я вижу. А вот этот самый длинный...

— Это наиболее вероятный сейчас вариант, в котором Вселенная остается существовать. Если ничего не изменится кардинально, — кивнул маг.

— И вы хотите сказать, что существование Вселенной зависит от наших с Роджерсом... сложностей?

— Вселенная в этом варианте будет спасена. — Стрендж сделал многозначительное ударение на слове «Вселенная». — Но пока что еще существуют варианты будущего, в которых это тоже возможно, и при этом цена победы не так высока.

— И конечно же, они у вас никак не подписаны, — сам себе сказал Тони. Он смотрел на неровное дерево-граф, хотя видел не его, а обрывки видений. — Вот эти точки ветвления появились потому что я видел возможное будущее? И, показывая это мне сейчас, вы ведь рискуете, смещая вероятности?

Стрендж ответил не сразу.

— Я недооценил ваши способности, мистер Старк, — наконец сказал он задумчиво. — Вы заставили Око показать вам гораздо больше, чем я мог предположить, даже неслучившиеся варианты прошлого. Поймите правильно — камень показал вам именно то, что хотели увидеть вы, не я. Он выбирал детали будущего, которые были важны вам, возможно, даже бессознательно, и опускал другие, которые сейчас для вас неочевидны или неважны. Впрочем, должен сказать, что ваши видения согласуются с моим собственным анализом, и текущее состояние ваших... отношений с капитаном Роджерсом влияет на вероятности сильнее всего.

— Ну хорошо, но почему тогда вы все это показываете одному мне?

Стрендж красноречиво посмотрел, чуть поджав губы.

— Нет уж, я хочу услышать это от вас... хотя бы. Надоело, знаете ли, угадывать, что там скрывается за чужим молчанием, — сердито уперся Тони.

Стрендж мученически вздохнул.

— Потому что капитан Роджерс на данном этапе заранее готов принять любое ваше решение.

— Потому что капитан Роджерс, — передразнил Тони, — феерически упрямый... человек, который на этот раз вбил себе в голову, что он чего-то там недостоин? Или что это я не достоин общения с ним? Или что я настолько обижен, что не захочу его даже видеть?

— А вы захотите? — тут же переспросил Стрендж.

— Нет, — немедленно ответил Тони.

— А если он будет ходить за вами или писать покаянные смс-ки? — Тони показалось, что маг издевается, очень уж саркастично это прозвучало.

— Еще чего не хватало. Королева драмы из нас двоих вовсе не я.

Скепсиса на лице Стренджа от этих слов не убавилось.

— Так чего же вы хотите?

— Ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. — Стрендж мог язвить сколько угодно, но Тони не дулся и не кокетничал, ему правда не нужно было ничего. Ему было никак, все эти полгода, его словно укутало каким-то глухим серым безразличием. Сквозь это безразличие вполне можно было работать, принимать решения в Старк Индастриз, разговаривать с людьми, иногда даже шутить и улыбаться. Иногда сквозь этот защитный кокон почти пробивался кто-то нечужой — Пеппер, Роуди, Питер, но никто и никогда до конца. А Стрендж с точностью и безжалостностью хирурга вскрыл этот кокон, и Тони цеплялся за его остатки, не желая снова чувствовать.. Потому что знал, что почувствовать сможет только боль.

— То есть Роджерс прав в своих выводах? — скрупулезно уточнил маг.

— Роджерс, — сказал Тони, почти не слыша собственного голоса сквозь странный беззвучный звон в голове, — даже если прав, даже если трижды сожалеет о том, что сделал, что бы там ни было вообще, если дойдет до выбора, все равно в результате выберет свои сраные принципы, а не...

«... меня» закончил он про себя. На то, чтобы не произнести это вслух, ушли остатки гордости.

Стрендж сделал странное движение, как будто пытался укутаться в нечто, чего на нем сейчас не было, и вздохнул.

— Вообще-то по основной специальности я нейрохирург, — неожиданно сказал он и Тони мимоходом удивился, как угадал. — Я отлично знаю, как устроены человеческие мозги, но я никогда не понимал того, на что большинство людей их используют.

Тони немедленно захотелось запустить в него тестером, но одновременно он не мог не ощущать почти родства с человеком, вынужденным заниматься черт знает чем вместо любимого занятия. Он пытался играть в политику и спасать мир, а этот непонятный маг возится с чужими личными проблемами и, надо же, тоже спасает мир.

Тони отвернулся и отошел вглубь мастерской, машинально крутя тестер в пальцах. Мысли прыгали и мешались друг с другом. Думалось о том, что, оказывается, то его давнее видение парящих кораблей читаури и развалин под мертвым звездным небом не было смесью посттравматических страхов и чужого внушения, как он иногда считал. О том, что Тор был прав, и они оказались втянуты в игру гораздо более масштабную, чем амбиции политиков или даже интриги обиженного полубожонка, о том, что на этом фоне их собственные обиды теряют смысл, и Стив, если узнает об этом, конечно же, выполнит свое обещание и придет...

И вот эта-то мысль ни капли не радовала.

Тони вспомнил письмо «я виноват и мне жаль, но я вряд ли поступлю иначе в следующий раз», с неловкими попытками оправдания и фигуральной передачей Мстителей Тони, как будто они делили детей при разводе... нет, неудачная аллегория, зря он об этом подумал. Впрочем, думать об этом было проще, чем о многозначительном «хорошо, что ты вернулся на Базу Мстителей, а не изводишь себя в особняке». Очень мало кто знал, что вернувшись из Берлина и высадив Питера в Квинсе, он попросил Хэппи отвезти его в старый особняк Старков на Пятой Авеню, и долго ходил по тихим пустым комнатам. И никто не знал, как он вспоминал эти же комнаты с мебелью, с ощущением жизни, с запахами маминых духов и отцовских сигар. Как снова был тем давним собой, двадцатилетним, внезапно совершенно одиноким в мире, и одновременно теперешним, и снова рядом не было никого. На недолгое время он тогда позволил себе не держать лицо и утонуть в горе с головой. Кажется, он что-то говорил, гримасничая и сжимая кулаки, бессвязно бормотал, как сумасшедший, пытаясь выплеснуть ад наружу, заходился сухими рыданиями, уткнувшись в переплет окна и невидяще глядя на внутренний дворик.

Он не приходил сюда годами, перебрался жить на Западное побережье, как только был достроен дом в Малибу. А из нью-йоркского особняка убрали все, оставив пустую скорлупу. Несколько раз в год в гостиных комнатах проводили благотворительные вечера фонда Марии Старк, и тогда ненадолго дом обретал иллюзию жизни, но Тони приезжал и уезжал, не заходя дальше открытых комнат, как гость, один из многих. А сейчас вернулся — оплакать одновременно и ту давнюю потерю и новую, и сам не знал, которая была больнее. И толком так и не смог, боль только ушла куда-то внутрь, а на ее место пришла та самая немота и бесчувствие.

Откуда об этом мог знать Роджерс, черт его дери? Он кого-то спрашивал о Тони? Зачем? Разве ему было до этого дело? Или кто-то ему сам сказал? Он точно не был в Штатах, Тони настроил Пятницу на распознавание лиц и узнал бы первым, если бы эти бестолочи попытались попасть в страну. Но в кои-то веки они проявили благоразумие и растворились в технологически отсталой дикости Ближнего Востока. Но кто-то с ним все же говорил, а может, не с ним, а с еще кем-то, кто был с ним рядом. Все они были связаны друг с другом, с кем-то больше, с кем-то меньше, и рвать по-живому было больно. Роуди в какой-то момент заговорил о Стиве, но Тони оборвал разговор, не желая знать ничего. Он не хотел ни слышать ругань в его адрес, ни менее вероятных попыток оправдать. И не хотел, чтобы их снова свела очередная катастрофа и необходимость работать вместе несмотря ни на что.

Он просто ничего не хотел.

Маг терпеливо молчал, очевидно стараясь не давить на Тони больше, чем делал это самим своим присутствием.

— А все же, почему вы не показали те же мультики Роджерсу? — спросил Тони еще раз, в основном чтобы потянуть время.

Стрендж вздохнул с раздражающей смесью сочувствия и снисходительности и почти слово в слово повторил мысли Тони:

— Если капитан Роджерс услышит, что есть риск для Земли...

— Понял уже, — махнул рукой Тони. — Ради такого он помирится и с чертом.

— Так же как и вы, если будет такая необходимость. — Стрендж выделил интонацией последнее слово, и Тони кивнул.

— Но вам ведь мало того, чтобы мы просто помирились при необходимости, нужно чтоб мы просто-таки стали не разлей вода, в горе и радости, бла-бла-бла, бросились друг другу в объятия и скрепили примирение горячим поцелуем, — фыркнул он.

Стрендж наклонил голову как озадаченный кот.

— Не то чтобы я очень хотел знать подробности, — предельно корректно сказал он, и Тони понял, что в запале сказал больше, чем не то что собирался, а даже думал про себя. — Вообще-то я имел в виду, что конечная цена победы напрямую зависит от сплоченности команды Мстителей при вторжении Таноса. Чем более скоординированными будут ваши действия, тем меньше будет необходимости в крайних мерах.

— Ну да, геройство одних всегда вызвано распиздяйством других, — проворчал Тони, смущенный собственной вспышкой.

— Именно так, — кивнул Стрендж. — А вы могли увидеть сами, насколько быстро происходили события, и именно разделенность команды сыграла критическую роль. На данный момент команды, по сути, нет...

— Удивительно почему, а?

— Анализ причин не входит в мою компетенцию, как и практические советы. — А Стрендж умел говорить с такими же отвратительно высокомерными интонациями, как и он сам, подумал Тони. Наблюдать это со стороны, а тем более быть мишенью оказалось совсем не так забавно, не странно ли. — Хотя, даже не будучи специалистом в военных делах, я мог бы спросить, почему сейчас в своих планах вы полагаетесь только на себя одного. Не маловато ли против полномасштабного вторжения из космоса?

— Потому что искусственные интеллекты нужного уровня для спутниковой системы оповещения и защиты на дороге не валяются, — буркнул он.

— Вы разрешили вашему андроиду играть в человека, хотя он-то более чем достаточен, — не принял объяснения Стрендж.

— Он не мой андроид, он свой собственный, — машинально огрызнулся Тони. Стрендж был, конечно, совершенно прав, он сосредоточился на разработке технологии наноброни, тем самым делая себя самого идеальным оружием — но и единственным, когда дело дойдет до драки. И сам ставил себя на острие удара. Не самое разумное решение с точки зрения хоть тактики, хоть интересов личного выживания. Но дело было в том, что никому кроме себя он теперь не доверял. Почти никому, а тех немногих людей, которые никогда его не подводили, он больше не хотел ставить под удар. И уж точно ни одному политику он не дал бы в руки даже броню, не то что вооруженный орбитальный комплекс. Вообще никому не дал бы броню... кроме разве что Питера, но Питеру нечего лезть во взрослые грязные игры. Он и сам это понял, умница, отказавшись от официального вступления в команду. А ведь, дойди дело до вторжения, он доверил бы Стиву — это доверил бы, и броню, и спутники. Да ладно уж, доверил бы что угодно, кроме одного, что однажды уже отдал, и так мучительно больно за это теперь расплачивался. И повторять эту ошибку не хотел, потому что не умел останавливаться на полпути, потому что знал — стоит позвать его обратно, и он снова отдаст все, даже то, что Стиву и не нужно, чего он никогда не попросит.

— А вы так и не сказали, почему решили вмешаться, доктор, — вспомнил он, чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину.

— Моя наставница придерживалась принципа невмешательства в дела людей. — Стрендж сосредоточено смотрел куда-то в пространство мимо Тони. — Она считала, что задача Ордена — защита нашей реальности от иномирных сущностей, а все остальное — проходяще и неважно. Я поначалу считал так же, даже после видений о пришествии Таноса; в конце концов я знал, что существует вполне реалистичный вариант будущего, в котором все закончится благополучно для Вселенной в целом... но на днях Вонг сказал, что у него остались только рупии, и попросил у меня двадцатку, и я вдруг подумал «а почему бы мне не сделать неожиданный ход»?

— При чем здесь... — нахмурился Тони, пытаясь угнаться за чужой логикой.

— Ни при чем на самом деле, — доходчиво объяснил Стрендж. — Это просто напомнило мне о другом похожем моменте в возможном будущем, и я понял, что я ведь тоже хожу в кругу собственных заблуждений и заранее предопределенных решений, как и другие. Вселенная иногда зависит не от волевых решений супергероев, а от чистых случайностей — крысы... или Вонга. — Это была явно персональная шутка Хранителя времени, но Тони не мог устоять перед чужим заразительным ехидством и тоже ухмыльнулся, несмотря на поганое настроение.

Все, что он только что узнал, не оставляло ему иллюзии неведения, хотя вроде бы и давало возможность выбора. Вот только выбирать от этого легче не стало ни на йоту, потому что сама по себе информация значила не так уж много, не в ней было дело. Намного проще было бы принимать решения, как его искины, только на основе информации, просто основываясь на целесообразности действий и оценке суммы возможных выгод и потерь. Но люди были устроены иначе, кроме целесообразности люди ощущали еще и боль — и страх новой боли. И страх ошибки — что, если он все же ошибся в своей оценке, а в камне видел только то, что хотел увидеть? Что, если дело было действительно в принципах Стива, и он и вправду из-за этих сраных Соглашений записал его в противники с пометкой «никогда не договоримся»?

Простенький телефон-раскладушка, теплый от его собственного тепла, светил маленьким квадратиком экрана, и секунда снова тянулась и тянулась, хотя решение уже было принято, оставалось только озвучить его. Тони мысленно послал все к черту и ткнул кнопку вызова.

— Роджерс, — решительно сказал он в трубку, не дожидаясь слов Стива, — послезавтра на той вилле на Сицилии. Я тебе надеру зад, а потом мы поговорим. А потом еще раз надеру, — добавил он, наплевав на то, как это может прозвучать.

— Да, Тони, — тихо ответил Стив.

Выбор наилучшего решения

Старинную виллу с оливковыми деревьями и небольшим виноградником отец купил в начале 80-х и, шутя, предлагал матери называть ее семейным наследством. «Что я из семьи голодранцев, знают все, но в то, что у тебя были аристократические предки, поверить совсем несложно». Мама смеялась и укоризненно качала головой, но на Сицилии ей нравилось, Тони помнил. Самому ему и в десять лет было куда интереснее возиться в мастерской, чем слоняться по саду или вдоль каменистого пляжа. Но виллу он не продал, хотя и позже ни оливковая роща, ни крохотная бухточка, ни старинный дом не стали для него привлекательнее. Как-то он подумывал устроить Пеппер романтический отпуск, но они оба так и не выкроили лишней недели в рабочих расписаниях. И вот наконец-то от пижонского поместья появился толк — и Тони мог приехать сюда, не привлекая лишнего внимания, и человеку, которого разыскивали в Штатах, сюда было попасть сравнительно несложно. Управляющего и его жену Тони отправил вечером спать, намекнув, что не стоит обращать внимание на посторонние шумы и голоса. Теперь он мерил шагами комнату, поглядывая то сквозь открытые двери на террасу, то на расписной потолок в идиллических облачках и ангелах. Стив обещал прийти, но мало ли в жизни случайностей?

Шаги стали слышны вдруг — прошуршали по гальке дорожки, потом по каменным ступеням, — на подходе к дому Стив перестал скрываться и дал себя услышать. Знакомый силуэт прорисовался на фоне закатного неба, загородил дверной проем...

— Привет, — негромко сказал Стив.

Непримечательная практичная одежда, отросшие и выгоревшие добела волосы, заживший, но еще не исчезнувший длинный шрам на скуле… А кое-чего камень Стренджа умудрился ему не показать.

— Господи, Роджерс, серьезно? Тактическая борода? Пытаешься слиться с местным населениям?

Стив провел рукой по лицу, пожимая плечами.

— Удобно, — смущенно сказал он.

Так он выглядел иначе — одновременно и старше, и странно мягче, резкие линии челюсти и скул спрятались, но никуда не делась грустная складка между бровей. Тони даже завис немного, выискивая в этом почти незнакомом человеке привычного Кэпа. Он все смотрел на Стива и молчал, и тот смущенно пошевелился под его взглядом, непривычно скованный, почти неуместный в комнате с винтажной мебелью и персидским ковром. Впрочем, и Тони чувствовал себя не намного уютнее, не очень понимая, с чего начать разговор.

— Тони, — неуверенно спросил наконец Стив, — у тебя проблемы с компанией?

— С чего ты взял? — Он ожидал любого вопроса, но не этого.

— Сначала Старк Индастриз анонсировала электромобили на арк-реакторах, и все писали, что это революционный прорыв в автопроме. Потом запуск производства был отложен, а ты продал Башню, и на рынке начались слухи о проблемах в компании...

— Роджерс, ты что, начал разбираться в корпоративном управлении? — удивился Тони. — А в чем еще полезном?

Тот не принял вызов и просто покачал головой

— Я умею искать в интернете тех, кто разбирается. Просто после... после всего у меня оказалось много времени, чтобы...

— Наконец подумать? — вышло сварливо, ну и черт с ним.

Стив снова не поддержал его тон и ровно ответил:

— Прочитать старые новости. Подряд. Почему ты не говорил, что Росс давил на тебя в прессе еще до Лагоса?

Тони удивленно моргнул. Кэп умудрился только на основе общедоступной информации прийти к тому же выводу, что и он, но у него-то были еще и инсайды из политических и корпоративных кругов. Впрочем, задним числом это могло быть очевиднее, чем в процессе.

— У меня до сих пор нет прямых доказательств, что это был Росс. Он никак явно не связан с ВистаКорп, а то что мне или тебе не нравится тональность репортажей Кристин Эверхарт или то, что это все началось аккурат перед его назначением на должность, еще не значит, что это заказная атака. Свобода слова, Кэп, знаешь, что это такое? — Стив кивнул, но явно не убежденно. Тони пожал плечами. — Я-то почти уверен, что за этим стоял Росс, но это обвинение не выдержит не то что суда, а даже обсуждения на вечернем ток-шоу. Да и изначально Росс давил на меня лично и все разговоры были о материальной ответственности, я не сразу понял, к чему он ведет, думал это старые счеты или ненавязчивый шантаж на деньги. А когда стало понятно, что он затеял на самом деле, оказалось, что в деле замешано слишком много влиятельных людей на самых разных уровнях, включая самого Эллиса. Лихая кавалерийская атака там бы не помогла все равно.

— Ты думал, что если я об этом узнаю, то тут же устрою в Вашингтоне то, что уже однажды устроил? — усмехнулся Стив.

— А ты бы не стал?

Стив задумчиво повел плечом

— Не поговорив с тобой — не стал бы.

— То-то ты со мной поговорил тогда, — напомнил Тони, и Стив опустил взгляд. — Как будто от того, что ты знал бы, что на меня давят, ты вел бы себя иначе или не метался по всему свету за своим дружком, — проворчал он.

— Это другое, — тихо возразил Стив. — это... личное.

Тони скрипнул зубами.

— У нас не бывает просто личного, Кэп, не тот масштаб. Заметил, чем закончилось твое личное дело?

— Я всего лишь хотел спасти… — отчаянно сказал Стив, и Тони про себя поблагодарил неизвестно какого бога за то, что Стив не договорил «друга».

— Ну, ты спас, — ответил он плоским голосом. Губы двигались странно, как под анестезией или после солидной дозы выпивки.

Стив дернулся как от удара. Ага, значит ему не совсем все равно. Тони сам не знал, радует ли это его хоть немного.

— Некоторые сопутствующие разрушения можем проигнорировать, они же бывают всегда, а? — продолжил он, чувствуя что его несет. — Издержки работы, бывает. Солдаты иногда погибают, но это не повод сдаться и перестать — так ты тогда говорил? И еще ты говорил, что сам лучше всех знаешь, что и как нужно делать, потому что несешь ответственность за свои действия, я ничего не перепутал? Не хотел перекладывать ее на кого-то другого... как будто я спал и видел, на кого бы ее сбросить! Или ты думаешь, я подписал только из-за страха и угроз, а не потому что считал, что это нужное дело, пусть даже не в самой удачной форме? Думаешь, я подписал, и у меня сразу утихла совесть или я перестал думать о том, что и зачем делаю? А может, это все и затевалось для того, чтобы кто-то смотрел на нас со стороны, и когда кому-то в голову ударило бы «личное»... — Он изобразил пальцами кавычки над словом, переводя дыхание.

Стив молчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию до того, что они побелели.

— Ты прав, — выговорил он наконец, и Тони подавился заготовленным продолжением. — Но, Тони, я ведь только был против того, что принес Росс.

— Росс, не Росс — неважно, Кэп. Закон — вот что важно, не отдельные политики. И лучше плохой закон, который мы бы со временем улучшили, чем вообще никакого.

— Законы меняются очень неторопливо, а в нашем деле иногда время — это чьи-то жизни, — сказал Стив, и что-то в этой фразе так отозвалось в Тони, что вся злость опала и потускнела. — И игнорировать личности можно в теории, а на практике это был не кто-то, а именно Росс. То, что ты подписал тогда... ты же не мог не видеть, насколько опасными там были формулировки, неужели твои юристы это одобрили?

Чертов Роджерс, хотя и выглядел взъерошенным, упорно старался говорить ровно и негромко. От Уилсона, что ли, набрался психологических приемчиков гашения конфликтов? Плохо было еще и то, что для Тони этот разговор был уже не первым и даже не десятым. И пусть в видениях они были все немного разными, и заканчивались тоже по-разному, но эмоции потеряли остроту, и сердиться было непросто. Тони покрутил головой.

— Нет, — нехотя признался он наконец.

Стив кивнул, как будто другого и не ждал.

— Это было все равно что самому сунуть голову в петлю, ничто этого не стоило, даже то, что сама идея была разумная и нужная.

— А ты заметил, может быть, когда я это подписал? — не выдержал Тони.

Стив потерял запал и виновато ссутулился.

— На следующий день после миссии в Лагосе, — сказал он. — После того, как вышла новость о завершении строительства Рафта.

Тони приглашающе развел руки, многозначительно поднимая брови. Стив вздохнул.

— Тони, почему ты ничего не сказал нам сразу?

— Ты бы не подписал под давлением, — пробормотал Тони. — А другого выхода на тот момент не было, нужен был хоть кто-то, готовый к диалогу.

— Я и не подписал, — кивнул Стив. — А ты влез в ловушку Росса за всю команду, но и этого оказалось недостаточно.

Да, промолчал Тони, именно. Я не мог допустить, чтобы в ловушку Росса влез ты. Росс спал и видел ручных суперсолдатиков — тебя, Роуди, Наташу. Слава богу, он хотя бы никак не мог заполучить Брюса.

— В первый момент казалось, что будет достаточно, — пробормотал он.

— А потом Эверхарт опять вспомнила об ответственности и контроле, и ток-шоу на все голоса обсуждали, что делать с теми, кто не хочет подчиняться властям, — продолжил Стив. — Сэм читал новости про Соглашения в интернете, а там были сплошь невнятные слухи и спекуляции. Я говорил ему не спешить с выводами, но он сам себя накрутил, помнишь же. А потом Росс приехал вместе с тобой и поставил нас всех перед фактом.

— Некрасиво вышло, — согласился Тони. — Но там слишком много всего совпало.

— А мы сами подставились с провалом в Лагосе, — в свою очередь согласился Стив.

Тони даже не верилось, что они снова могут вот так говорить — не орать друг на друга, а обсуждать все, что произошло, как обычную рабочую ситуацию, искать не виноватого, а пути решения. Как тогда с Альтроном, как в других случаях, как будто случилась не абсолютная катастрофа, а рядовая неудачная миссия. Как будто если поверить в это, можно притвориться, что дело их жизни не ухнуло в никуда и есть смысл строить планы на будущее. Он криво улыбнулся и позволил себе на минуту эту иллюзию.

— Ну, вышло то, что вышло. Может, и нехорошо звучит, но сейчас ваше отсутствие даже к лучшему. Росс хотел себе персональную армию супергероев, а вот хрен ему. Я официально в отставке, Роуди небоеспособен. — Стив с силой зажмурился, не поднимая взгляда, но промолчал. — Т’Чалла иностранный монарх, у него дипломатический иммунитет и с него много не возьмешь, даже после безобразий в Сеуле. Питеру я сказал не высовываться, и до тех пор, пока он геройствует в пределах Квинса, на него особого внимания обращать не будут. Остался один Вижен, но Росс его, веришь ли, побаивается. — Тони опять усмехнулся, на этот раз злорадно.

Стив все молчал и смотрел себе под ноги, не принимая легкомысленный тон, но и не споря.

— А ты не знаешь, как дела у Наташи? И у остальных? — спросил он наконец.

— Я рассказал Нат о русском проекте, и она сказала, что должна закончить какие-то свои дела, с тех пор я ее не видел. В России недавно была какая-то заварушка, но от русских же черта с два чего добьешься, если они решили что-то засекретить. Хотя на спутниковой съемке полыхало красиво, вполне в нашем стиле.

Стив бледно улыбнулся.

— Клинт тихо-мирно сидит дома, наконец-то закончил веранду, — продолжил Тони, — и этот ваш, с костюмом Пима, тоже под домашним арестом, примерный семьянин, возится с дочкой... Когда ты узнал о моих стариках? — спросил он не меняя тона. Он и хотел бы не трогать самого больного, оставить все как есть, но не мог, просто не мог.

— В Берлине, после того как Земо закодировал Баки, — тут же ответил Стив. — Баки, когда пришел в себя, вспомнил, что тот спрашивал его о суперсолдатах и задании шестнадцатого декабря 91-го, и... — Он беспомощно пожал плечами. — Когда мы с Наташей нашли в лагере Лихай компьютерного Зола, он намекнул, что смерть Говарда не была случайной. Но я не связал это с датами в досье Баки, ведь все думали, что это была автокатастрофа. И никаких доказательств этим словам не было, Пирс разбомбил Зола, а в базах Щ.И.Т.а не было ничего, ты же сам знаешь. Мне правда не о чем было рассказывать тебе раньше, а потом...

— Некогда? — Тони с болезненным удовольствием выпустил весь тот яд, что косил в себе до сих пор, в одно это слово.

Стив молча наклонил голову, отказываясь от попыток оправдаться.

— Или уже незачем? — добил Тони — хотел удержаться от этого и не смог.

Вот это действительно достигло цели. Но, глядя на изумление и боль на лице Стива, Тони этому совсем не радовался. Стив дернулся, как будто хотел отвернуться, но заставил себя стоять, где был.

— Если ты теперь не захочешь меня больше никогда видеть, я... я понимаю. Но тогда я вовсе не собирался жечь мосты и не хотел вот так все рушить... Я знаю, я зря тогда тебя не дослушал... а потом все покатилось так быстро, а я не знал даже что думать... еще и Сэм решил, что все взаправду и ты не станешь помогать, и я тогда с ним согласился и отложил разговор на потом... Если бы не это, не было бы драки в аэропорту, и Роуди был бы здоров. — Он вздохнул. — Сэм очень себя винит теперь из-за Роуди, он звонил ему несколько раз...

А вот и связующее звено, подумал Тони, а вслух сказал, дернув плечом:

— Ну, винить себя за то, что уклонялся от удара... — Впрочем, разве вся их ссора не была такой, нелепой и в общем-то случайной?

— Напарник Сэма так погиб в Афганистане, — тихо ответил Стив. — Такой же параспасатель, его сбили из РПГ.

Тони промолчал, что тут скажешь. Все они носили в себе по небольшому кладбищу, и друзей, и врагов.

— Так на что вы тогда вообще рассчитывали? — спросил он.

— Что мы разберемся с русскими солдатами, а там уже поговорим. — Стив машинально взъерошил отросшие волосы. — Я бы попытался тебе объяснить, что виновата Гидра, а не Баки... Обсудили бы Соглашения. То, чего хотел Росс, никуда не годилось, но ты же сам сказал, что был готов вносить правки. — Он пожал плечами. — Если бы до этого дошло, я бы взял вину на себя и пошел под трибунал.

— Да уж конечно, я бы посмотрел, как Росс попытается посадить в Рафт Капитана Америку, который только что спас мир от русских суперубийц, — фыркнул Тони, с готовностью переключившись обратно на более безопасную тему политики.

Стив молча многозначительно кивнул. Тони фыркнул еще раз.

— Победителей не судят, да, Роджерс? Узнаю школу Романовой. «Мы вам нужны, ничего вы нам не сделаете»? Нет, я понимаю, что в Щ.И.Т.е тебя ничему хорошему не научили, но раньше-то?

Стив чуть улыбнулся, глядя обманчиво невинными глазами. Немногие смотрели дальше этих честных глаз и мальчишеской ясной улыбки, забывая, что Стив успел повидать всякое, в том числе и изнанку политики.

— На самом деле как раз этому меня научил еще полковник Филлипс — выставлять приоритеты и сначала разбираться с самыми опасными целями, а потом уже со всем остальным.

А ведь этот номер мог бы пройти, подумал Тони, автоматически прикидывая возможные последствия. Если бы Земо был обычным злодеем и действительно хотел сеять хаос, управляя Зимними солдатами, все было бы гораздо проще. Тяжелая победа, героическое побитое лицо капитана Америки на первых страницах, общественная дискуссия о принципах управления супергероями, политический торг и нужные поправки к Соглашениям. Если бы Земо был обычным злодеем и, как все нормальные злодеи, хотел мирового господства. Но Земо всего лишь хотел уничтожить Мстителей и оружие выбрал соответствующее. Проклятого Барнса, старую тайну и ту запись, и Тони был готов признать, что ему это удалось.

— И что ты собираешься делать теперь?

Стив пожал плечами.

— То, что смогу, — просто ответил он, и Тони захотелось его ударить, вбить в твердую рыцарскую башку хоть немного ума.

— Ты думаешь, командование наших в Ливане или Сирии не знает, кто эти два загадочных героя? — сердито спросил он. — Они закрывают глаза на ордер на ваш с Уилсоном арест и используют вас как таран и приманку одновременно. А что ж, пользы много и в случае чего почти не жалко, а ты, чертов идеалист... — Он подавился возмущением и замолчал, пока не сказал больше, чем собирался.

Стив снова пожал плечами.

— Я идеалист, но не идиот, Тони, я все понимаю. Но я могу сделать хоть что-то, и значит, я буду делать, по-другому я не умею.

Вот как в нем сочетаются рациональность и этот дурацкий героизм?

— Вот это, — он ткнул пальцем в свежий шрам, не прикасаясь, — по-твоему естественный ход вещей? Или, прости господи, искупление? А ведь этим все закончится рано или поздно, когда-нибудь окажется недостаточно даже сыворотки.

Ему показалось, или Стив чуть подался вперед, чтобы он всё-таки дотронулся? Тони отдернул руку, уходя от прикосновения, и Стив горько улыбнулся.

— Это просто часть работы, такое может случиться с каждым из нас. Это неважно, Тони. Теперь, в любом случае.

Тони все-таки не выдержал, сгреб отвороты стивовой куртки и крепко тряхнул:

— Чертова ты королева драмы, Роджерс! Говорил я местному Дамблдору, а тот меня не слушал, и ведь зря... и ты меня нихрена не послушаешь, конечно, но я тебе скажу то, что уже раз говорил — я тебя сам убить готов, но вовсе не хочу, чтобы тебя не стало, черт тебя дери!

Он оттолкнул Стива, отпуская куртку и тот, пораженный его вспышкой, качнулся назад, но не стал отступать, оставшись близко... слишком близко.

Тони ожидал, что после того, что случилось в бункере, такая близость будет пугать, все-таки оскаленный капитан Америка в боевом раже — не самое приятное воспоминание. Но Стив был... просто Стив. В конце концов, им обоим досталось друг от друга примерно поровну, и вовсе не синяки были самым болезненным последствием той драки. Обида оказалась гораздо больнее и не утихла до сих пор. Тони до этого момента не был уверен, что разбитое можно будет склеить назад. Не знал вообще, настоящего ли Стива Роджерса видел все эти годы, что они были знакомы, или смотрел на него сквозь собственные иллюзии. Но оказалось, что знакомый Стив никуда не девался, и кажется, они даже не сильно расходились во мнениях, и оба пытались делать то, что должны были. И сейчас, похоже, он искренне сожалел и хотел примирения.

Так какого же черта тогда...

— Ты хоть сейчас можешь мне объяснить, какая муха тебя укусила в Берлине? — спросил он нехотя. — О чем ты думал вообще?

Стив помолчал, отводя взгляд, но потом решительно выдохнул и все-таки ответил:

— О том, что ты дал мне дом и ты же его отбираешь.

Вот этот удар уже Тони влетел в десятку. Он задохнулся и какое-то время даже сказать ничего не мог. Стив покаянно развел руками, снова уходя от его взгляда.

— Я был готов согласиться на твое предложение, пока ты не упомянул, что Ванда под домашним арестом. Она единственная из нас вообще ни во что тогда не впутывалась, Нат мне сказала, что она думает над подписанием Соглашений, и я оставил все как есть, чтобы она решала сама. А получалось, что ее судят не по ее действиям, а по ее опасности, приостановили визу и фактически заперли. Да еще тот твой разговор с Россом. — Тони, все еще молча, раздраженно всплеснул руками, набрал воздуха, и Стив быстро договорил: — Я знаю, что был неправ, но в тот момент ты очень убедительно выглядел.

— Да ты... Если бы я выглядел менее убедительно, вас, идиотов, брал бы в Румынии не Роуди, а армейский спецназ! И в аэропорту тоже! — рявкнул Тони, наконец продышавшись.

— Я понял это... позже, — кивнул Стив, все так же не повышая голоса. — Но тогда...

Тогда ты похоронил женщину, с которой ты хотел прожить всю жизнь, а она постарела без тебя, подумал Тони, а потом несся сломя голову через пол-Европы, чтобы не дать полиции пристрелить друга, неважно, сколько там осталось от этого друга в голове у агента Гидры. А потом ты гнался за психом, который знал коды Зимних солдат и вот-вот получил бы пять машин для убийства. А мы пытались вас остановить по чужой команде, и мир вокруг тебя сошел с ума. Тогда мы оба наговорили друг другу глупостей, не слыша друг друга. Приоритеты, мать их, все дело в приоритетах. Я пытался спасти всех Мстителей разом, а ты то одного, то другого в отдельности. Когда это все началось, когда мы перестали быть одной командой и понимать один другого? Когда я стал реже бывать на Базе, чтобы не спотыкаться о Ванду и чтобы не сердить мстительскими делами Пеппер? Или когда ты неделями пропадал в поисках Барнса? А ведь мы же почти поняли друг друга, достаточно было вместе выйти против общего врага. И если бы не гребаный Барнс...

— Знаешь, я бы все понял — личная позиция, принципы там и все такое, но вот щитом — это был перебор, — хрипло сказал он, машинально потирая грудь. Ничего там не было, конечно, чистая психосоматика, но от этой психосоматики он первое время просыпался в холодном поту, потому что снилось, что щит застрял не во внешнем слое брони, а в ребрах.

Стив неловко потянулся к нему рукой и тут же уронил, не дотрагиваясь.

— Я знаю, — еле слышно сказал он. — Но я тогда не мог выбрать... я не мог допустить, чтобы... Тони, один мой друг уже убил другого... — сказал он, с трудом выталкивая слова. — Я не знаю, мог ли я называть Говарда другом, кто был он и кто я, но...

— Он считал тебя идеалом, — хрипло сказал Тони. Старые обиды выходили толчками, как дурная кровь, и Тони в который раз позавидовал отцу — ему достались только лучшие стороны Стива Роджерса, и он не знал, каково оно, когда вся эта святая убежденность направлена против тебя. — Образцом для подражания.

Стив грустно покачал головой.

— Меньше всего я хотел, чтобы меня считали идеалом, я совсем не идеален. Тони, я очень сожалею, что тогда так вышло, но я не знал, как остановить вас обоих, я не понимал, в себе ли Баки и... ты тоже... Я не мог допустить, чтобы Баки убил еще и тебя, и не мог допустить, чтобы ты убил... Его, может, и нельзя назвать совершенно невиновным, но он же и не виноват... — Стив смотрел странным, нечитаемым взглядом, и что-то было там, в глубине, что рвалось наружу, но не могло никак оформиться в слова.

— Ты думаешь, я правда пытался его убить? — спросил Тони то, на что сам до сих пор не знал ответа.

— Я не знаю. — Стив запнулся, явно подбирая слова. — Я... на твоем месте я бы, наверное, попытался, после того, что увидел. Такого я даже представить не мог — подстроить аварию, стрелять по шинам, что угодно, но это... — Он умоляюще смотрел на Тони, как будто ждал, что это Тони объяснит ему, как такое вообще могло случиться и как теперь с этим жить.

Тони вспомнил, как до головокружения выжимал из камня варианты прошлого — не было из бункера нормальных выходов; если и можно было что-то переиграть, то намного раньше, туда он просто не сумел заглянуть. А в бункере все уже катилось под откос без тормозов и руля, и счастье, что все остались живы и относительно целы, даже этот несчастный ублюдок Барнс.

— Я не хочу вообще ни слышать, ни говорить про Барнса, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно.

Стив резко выдохнул и, кажется, решившись, заговорил быстро и отчаянно:

— Тони, я хотел сказать другое... он мой друг, а все равно мне теперь... я не знаю, как и о чем с ним говорить, теперь, когда я видел ту запись. — Он беспомощно пожал плечами. — Т’Чалла сказал мне недавно, что его сестра смогла восстановить часть воспоминаний и убрать коды Гидры, но я так и не поехал...

— Т’Чалла открыл границы Ваканды еще в октябре, и ты там до сих пор не был? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. Вакандский монарх тогда связывался с ним и аккуратно интересовался его намерениями относительно Барнса, которого, похоже, взял под свою опеку. Тони как можно более дипломатично сформулировал, что до тех пор, пока Т’Чалла гарантирует безопасность сомнительно вменяемого суперубийцы для окружающих, и пока этот самый убийца не попадается Тони на глаза, ему искренне плевать на его судьбу.

— Я был там один раз в июле, когда мы прилетели с Баки. И Баки был в криокамере до прошлой недели, — ответил Стив, и Тони чуть не ахнул от неожиданности. — Он сам попросил, в тот же день, когда мы с тобой... когда мы прилетели в Ваканду, боялся, что может опять причинить кому-то вред. Но я и сейчас не знаю, как туда ехать. И... я знаю, это эгоистично, но я не хотел, чтобы между нами было что-то такое же... я пытался остановить вас обоих, а потом просто...

— Увлекся, — закончил Тони, и Стив стал еще виноватее. Тони автоматически прикинул, насколько далеко может зайти процесс и даже выстроил в уме график — все что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что у гребаного Барнса все складывалось хорошо, у него самого может и не радужно, но тоже терпимо; другие Мстители, хоть и разбросанные по миру, занимались своими делами, Вижен с Вандой вон вообще роман закрутили, даже Роуди восстанавливался и бодрился, и только Стив с Уилсоном как неприкаянные души болтались без цели и будущего.

В самые отчаянные минуты ему хотелось, чтобы Роджерсу было хотя бы вполовину так же хреново, как ему самому. Но, как всегда, он недооценил способность Стива концентрироваться на одной цели. Судя по всему, тот сам себе определил меру вины и с со всей доступной страстью ударился в покаяние. Ни злорадства, ни удовлетворения по этому поводу Тони почему-то не ощущал.

— Похоже, Стрендж все-таки знал, что говорил, — пробормотал он скорее себе, чем Стиву, но тот расслышал и удивленно переспросил:

— Кто?

— Один любопытный тип, — рассеянно ответил Тони. — Надо будет вас потом познакомить, он тебе не понравится. Он почти как я.

— Но не ты, — мягко закончил за него Стив, и Тони не сразу сообразил, почему тот так довольно жмурится, пока не прокрутил свои слова и не понял, что только что пообещал. — А что он сказал?

Тони качнул головой и вместо ответа спросил, потому что хотел узнать это от Стива, а не от кого-то еще:

— Какого черта ты все это время молчал? Чего ты ждал?

Стив вздохнул и сразу погас, видимо, вспомнив, где они и когда. Он чуть помолчал, потом, похоже, что-то для себя решил, и ответил c с видом человека, которому нечего терять:

— Ничего. Что я сказал бы такого, что изменило бы хоть что-нибудь? Я очень виноват перед тобой. Потому что так нельзя...

Ну вот, он снова угадал. Тони дернул плечом:

— Как будто мы впервые не сошлись во мнениях или раньше никогда не били друг другу...

— ...потому, — одновременно в ним продолжил Стив, — что нельзя так поступать с человеком, которого... — Тони замолчал, чуть не прикусив себе язык. Мгновение застыло, растянувшись стеклистой каплей, как тогда в самолете Т’Чаллы. Кажется, это была та самая поворотная точка, о которой говорил Стрендж. Какая все же чепуха лезет в голову в момент, когда... У Стива на лице проступила решимость смертника, и он упрямо закончил: — любишь.

Тони все-таки ударил, больше от изумления, чем от злости — коротко и без замаха. Голова Стива мотнулась, но он даже не напрягся, так и стоял, глядя прямо на Тони.

Мгновение все тянулось, и Тони понимал, что даже сейчас еще все может остаться по-старому, несмотря на все сказанное и услышанное. Выбор еще не сделан, он все еще может сказать: «Убирайся вместе с такой любовью» — и Стив молча уйдет. Чего-то такого тот и ожидает сейчас, на самом деле, уже сам для себя решив, что другого не заслуживает.

— Роджерс, — устало сказал он вместо этого, — какого черта? Ты же мне всю душу вынул.

Стив изумленно заморгал, не понимая, что это значит.

— Тони...

Запретить бы ему это невозможное «Тони». От которого он был готов растаять и согласиться на все, в которое хотелось вцепиться, укутаться и не возвращаться в реальность. От которого каждый раз верил, что это вот то самое, что он нужен сам по себе — не деньги, технологии и связи Старка, а просто он сам, Тони, неудобный и неуживчивый, в глубине души все еще тот самый ребенок, отчаянно жаждущий любви и тепла. Тепла, которое Стив так щедро раздавал всем вокруг, а Тони казалось, что ему особенно. Или, выходит, не казалось, только кому от этого легче?

— Что «Тони»? — проворчал он, в основном потому, что и сам толком не знал, что он имел в виду и что вообще можно было сказать. — В каком это было смысле? — уточнил он после неловкой паузы скорее из мазохизма, чем из любопытства.

— В любом, — ответил Стив. — Но, наверное, это уже не...

Тони бездумно закрыл ему рот, пока тот не ляпнул лишнего. Стив застыл от прикосновения, кажется, даже дышать перестал, только отчаянно смотрел потемневшими глазами. Тони разом стало жарко, пальцы вдруг ощутили все — мягкие губы, щекотные волоски бороды... Он словно падал в самой первой отказавшей броне, и интересовало его только одно — будет ли со Стивом в постели так же, как в бою, где они понимали друг друга без слов? Всегда, с самого начала, еще когда не могли нормально сказать друг другу и пары фраз, но уже были одним целым...

А ведь прямо сейчас сбывалась его мечта — именно он был в фокусе внимания Стива, Стив выбрал его. И это оказалось еще страшнее. Потому что он не знал, чем ответить, потому что полумеры — это не про Стива Роджерса, потому что это не просто про совместную работу и тем более не всего лишь про секс. Было бы все дело только в сексе, было бы гораздо проще. И неважно, что обычно Тони предпочитал женщин, ради бога, разве дело в предпочтениях, если это Стив. Но это ведь был Стив, и дело не могло ограничиться только сексом. А все остальное пугало невообразимым пространством неизведанного и неизбежной перспективой не только заполучить это солнце в руки, но и однажды его потерять.

Стив выдохнул и отстранился, непроизвольно облизывая губы. Тони потянулся за ним, и язык прошелся по подушечкам пальцев. От этого простого крохотного прикосновения у Тони полыхнуло перед глазами так, что он сам не понял, когда вцепился в плечи Стива и притянул к себе вплотную.

— Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, то...

— ...я дам тебе тут же, не сходя с места, — голосом лунатика закончил Стив, мелко дрожа и прерывисто вдыхая.

Тони неровно рассмеялся, пытаясь понять, как и когда разговор дошел до этой точки. И куда он может дойти дальше. Он вжался лицом в стивову куртку, почувствовал в своих волосах прикосновение, сначала неуверенное, и подставился под ласкающую руку.

— Нам надо было сделать это еще года два назад... Но ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь, если что, то Россу даже напрягаться не надо будет, я сам тебя...

— Нам нельзя быть по разные стороны, Тони, — прошептал Стив. — Никогда больше, никогда.

И что же мы будем делать, подумал Тони, когда что-нибудь снова растащит нас — обстоятельства, твои принципы, мои авантюры, какая-нибудь очередная суперхрень? Но ведь и правда, какая разница, какой смысл в этих разговорах, разве они оба все для себя не решили? Какая разница, было ли решение рациональным? Все то, что он узнал сейчас и раньше, даже со сверхъестественной помощью Камня, на самом деле ничего не изменило. Ну, разве что немного понятнее стало, чего это может стоить, только в цене ли вопрос?

Стрендж очень старался не упирать на цену принятых решений, но Тони отлично понял, что тот имел в виду. Он не смог выдавить из Камня финал истории с Таносом, но раз Стрендж назвал тот вариант оптимальным для Вселенной, они победили. А раз темнил и недоговаривал — значит, он, Тони, погиб. Видимо, Стрендж чувствовал и за собой некую вину за этот исход, раз решил повернуть ход истории. Дело, впрочем, было не в этом. Будь он действительно зол на Роджерса, считай его на самом деле виноватым — черта с два его остановила бы перспектива собственной смерти, не такая уж новость. Но в том-то и дело, что останавливала его не злость, а страх. Страх разочарования и неизбежной потери, потому что по-другому у него не бывало. И он все откладывал и откладывал решение. Но это не отменяло цену, а главной ценой, которую они оба уже платили, было время. То самое время, которое Тони пару дней назад буквально держал в руках, которое извивалось с неумолимой силой живой стали, не желая слушаться чужой воли, и утекало сквозь пальцы раз за разом. После видений Камня уже не получалось успокаивать себя тем, что времени впереди много и они еще успеют разобраться когда-нибудь потом. Он и раньше-то вроде бы понимал, что жизнь может закончиться в любой момент, но как-то только головой. А теперь увидел воочию, как время уходит, и остаются только сожаления о несбывшемся. А ведь это время могло бы принадлежать им двоим. Страх возможной потери против пустоты реального одиночества — не такой уж сложный выбор, да?

— Нам нельзя быть порознь, — ответил он куда-то в плечо Стива, ужасно смущаясь банальности слов и при этом понимая их абсолютную точность. — Пока мы вместе, не может быть никаких разных сторон.

И ощутил, как Стив кивнул ему в макушку.

— Вместе, — повторил он эхом.

— И ты сбреешь это безобразие, — ворчливо сказал Тони, недовольно вертя головой, от чего борода Стива топорщилась и путалась.

Стив тихонько хмыкнул и ответил:

— Да, Тони.

Реализация

— Тони, мы только что перехватили конвой с тактическими ракетами на двигателях читаури. Наташа позавчера привезла информацию от старых знакомых в русских спецслужбах. Сопровождающий груз человек успел сказать, что это подарок от американского правительства. Больше, к несчастью, ничего. — Голос у Стива был чуть неровный, и Тони напрягся.

— Вы там все целы?

— Уже все в порядке, — ушел от прямого ответа Стив. — Как ты думаешь, он соврал или Росс все-таки?..

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Тони. — Росс, конечно, мудак, но он наш мудак.

Стив фыркнул в трубку.

— Нет, в самом деле. Росс рассматривает мир как свою игрушку, вряд ли он захочет ей с кем-то делиться. Если б такие ракеты производили с его ведома, он бы отдал их армии, и ходил наглаживал сам, а не раздавал террористам. Кстати, а кто сделал вашу?

Стив хохотнул, потом в трубке прозвучали шаги, что-то грохнуло и зашуршало.

— Клейма производителя нет... — задумчиво сказал он. — Маркировки на контейнере тоже.

— Пф, плевать на надписи, есть очевидные вещи, которые не спрячешь... для меня очевидные, конечно, не для вас, бравых супергероев.

— Когда ждать тебя в гости? — Стив улыбался, проницательный паршивец, Тони слышал это по голосу и не удержался от улыбки тоже. Он сверился с календарем.

— Сегодня вечером я должен показаться на публике, а после полуночи... ждите к вашему обеду. И, Роджерс, ради бога скажи мне, что ты побрился.

Стив счастливо рассмеялся:

— Я побреюсь к свиданию, Тони.

Встреча в Т’Чаллой была запланирована через три дня, вакандский король предлагал свою страну в качестве стартовой площадки будущего сопротивления. Тони ужасно жалел, что у него нет возможности связаться с Тором. И надо было бы выловить Фьюри, где бы он там ни скрывался — кое-что в видениях камня времени намекало на то, что у старого лиса были в рукаве нужные козыри. А стивова находка, возможно, даст неплохой рычаг для следующего раунда игры с Россом, производство тактических ракет — это вам не гаражные самоделки Тумса...

Этой версии истории Тони не видел в камне Стренджа и был этому несказанно рад. Гораздо приятнее было создавать собственное будущее, а не катиться по заранее предсказанной колее.

— Ракеты на инопланетных технологиях, потенциальный политический кризис и романтика ближневосточной пустыни — идеальный план свидания, Стив, — протянул он в трубку. — Как же ты хорошо меня знаешь, все-таки.


End file.
